


Angel in Disguise

by WigglingPudding



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglingPudding/pseuds/WigglingPudding
Summary: A pair of greyish white feathered wings flapped behind him. He felt no wind from the wings’ movement, but he felt his heartbeat increasing at the sight of Bruce.





	Angel in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> this story is self beta'ed. Sorry for the grammar, typos or random mistakes  
> WARNING: SPOILERS, DUHH  
> Has anyone thought of where did Batman got those wings when he was disguising himself as Hawkman? I mean, Hawkman couldn’t have just torn his wings off and lend it to him for a moment.  
> And it is Bruce in Hawkman’s uniform right…? I re-watched that scenes multiple times just to be sure. 
> 
> This is a gift for Queenofshire405  
> Hope you like it!

**“You’re like an angel with no wings”**

* * *

 

Everyone assumed that he was dating Lois. Clark wouldn’t blame them for misunderstanding their relationship seemed both of them seemed to be very close. They were close indeed, as close as a sister and a brother could. They showed their affection towards each other quite openly. Generous of hugs, kisses and time for each other. No wonder people started treating the rumours of both of them dating as true no matter how many times they told their co-workers that they were only friends. Tired of fruitlessly trying to explain it to them, they gave up and let people believe what they wanted to believe.

(They did try to date each other after knowing each other for a year, but their relationship only lasted for a few months. They both agreed they are more suitable as friends to each other than lovers. )

Lois was like a sister he never had, looking after him and smacking him awake whenever he did something stupid.

So that was what she did when she saw the news and gaped at what Luthor had said about him. Superman was officially a wanted man with a huge bounty on his head. He had to sit still with his head low as he listened to Lois long lectures. By the time Lois was tired and stopped, Clark realised he was late. Leaving Batman waiting was never a good idea.

The Kryptonian swore that Batman must have planted a tracking device on him somewhere (he checked, every day, but never found it) because as soon as he landed behind him, Batman spoke without needing to turn his head to know who has arrived.

“You’re late. What took you?” It was more of a command than a question.

“I honestly think you don’t understand”

“Lois?” at the mention of her name, Clark heard Bruce’s heart accelerated for a few seconds before it slowed back to normal. This man was even good at not just his emotions but his heartbeat as well, which made it even harder for Clark to read him.

Just by mentioning her name, Superman was pardoned for making Batman wait.

He never knew why Bruce’s heartbeat increased at the mention of her name though.

* * *

 

Clark knew Bruce was attractive, even if the cowl on covering half of his face. Yet he still somehow managed to realise that Bruce was beautiful as he watched the vigilante strapped the straps around his chest. Hair so soft slowly falling down as he lowered his head to look at the straps.

A pair of greyish white feathered wings flapped behind him. He felt no wind from the wings’ movement, but he felt his heartbeat increasing at the sight of Bruce. The sunlight created an illusion as if he was glowing. The gold and forest green outfit did not manage to outshine his blue eyes. Memorising blue orbs that appeared to be cold at first glance, however, if you look closer and stare longer, you will see those orbs burn with blue fire and warmth. The sweat on his exposed upper half did not lessen the impressive view of Bruce. It only made him glitter under the sunlight. He was beautiful.

Bruce looked like an angel.                                                                                                                                                  

Hell, maybe Bruce was secretly a fallen angel. How could he not when he looked so heavenly right now? With his perfect black hair, perfect body, perfect eyes, perfect voice that was calling his name-

“Clark?” the angel called his name again, frowning when Clark could only give a dreamy smile. “Clark!” he tried again. This time, he managed to snap him out.

“Yeah?” Superman blinked and cleared his throat.

Bruce let out his infamous Batman growl as he put on the helmet. Clark silently whined when he couldn’t see those beautiful eyes anymore.

“Ready to go?”

“Where did you get those wings, Bruce?”

There was no way Hawkman tore his own wings and used tape to tape it on Bruce’s back.

“It’s an illusion” to prove it, the vigilante turned around with his back facing Clark to show the device plastered on his back.

God, even just his back was beautiful. And was it him or did those pants looked tighter on Bruce?

“Stop daydreaming, Clark. We don’t have time”

Right, he should save the world from getting hit by a huge kryptonite. He’ll stare at them later.

* * *

 

It felt like Bruce cut his chest open, tore his heart from his body and brought it with him into space as he watched him ran up the remaining stairs and into the robot.

He should go with him, he needed to go with him.

He should be the one sitting in that robot instead of Bruce. As tough as he was, Bruce was only human. Bruce was his love and Clark will have to watch him die without even letting him know that he loved him.

“He was my best friend”

He was my love.

It felt so wrong using past tense.

The pain from the Kryptonite radiation disappeared as he glared at Luthor. He had never felt like this. So much hatred, so much hate, enough to make him… kill.

He would have done it had he not be distracted by the sound of an explosion from the sky. From where Bruce had made an impact with the meteor.

It felt like it was his heart that made an impact with the meteor instead.

Power Girl gave him the courage to hope. Hope that his love was still alive.

Clark passed through the Earth’s atmosphere, passed by many pieces of the remaining of the robot. He tried to find the familiar heartbeat in the disturbing silence in space. His own heart getting heavier with each second not hearing anything, and then-

Ba-Thump

He heard it.

Bruce was alive.

* * *

 

Clark was not surprised when his offer was turned down and Batman disappeared just like that. He could always pay him a visit at the Manor or the Batcave later. It was his turn to cook anyway, he had promised Lois that he would not skip his turn again this time.

After a busy and tiring day spent at the Daily Planet, cooked dinner for both him and Lois, he flew to Gotham to search for the vigilante.

He found Bruce sitting in front of the computer, typing away a plan to retrieve the remaining Kryptonite floating in space before someone else did and use it against Superman.

“Why are you here?” as usual, Bruce talked to him without even looking at him.

“You’re supposed to rest, Bruce.” He said worriedly, already scanning him from head to toe “You have a mild concussion, a few broken ribs and even-!”

“Stop scanning me, Clark” he growled. “Why are you here?” he asked again.

“To see you, of course” ‘ _To make sure you’re alright, to tell you how much I love you, and to tell you that I do not want to lose you again_ ’ was left unsaid.

“You’re supposed to be with Lois”

That made Clark raised an eyebrow with a confused look on his face.

“I did, and then I came here”

“Go back to her. I’m sure she still wants to spend more time with you”

“But I want to spend more time with you”

He could see how Bruce’s shoulder tensed and his fingers stopped moving, frozen on top of the keyboard.

“Why would you want to do that?” the question was asked carefully.

“Because I want to” a gentle smile appeared on Clark’s face as he closed the distance between them, pushing the chair away and turned Bruce around by his shoulder. Even face to face with just inches away Bruce still refused to look at him. Only when Clark encouraged him to, with a hand cupped his cheek, blue orbs met his own. “I almost lost you today, Bruce. I felt so many emotions when I saw you going into that robot. One of them was regret. I regretted so much not telling you how I felt about you”

There must be some kind of switch within Bruce because emotions were quickly switched off. Only layers of thick walls remain in his eyes. A palm rested on Clark’s chest, half-heartedly trying to push him away.

“I appreciate your strong emotions towards our friendship, Clark. But I need to get back to work now”

“No!” The arm around Bruce’s waist tightened when Bruce tried to pull away. “I won’t let you go. Not without telling you that I-“

“This is a mistake-“ Bruce pushed harder.

“I love you, Bruce”

“No” the word came out louder than he planned. “No, you love Lois.”

Bruce was so closed off and Clark did not like it one bit.

“I love Lois, yes. But I love you as well”

That made Bruce reacted, though in a bad way.

“You-“ he pushed harder, Clark had to release him before he could hurt himself. “You want to have an affair with me?”

Superman was even more confused now.

“An affair? Why would this be called an affair?”

“You are dating Lois right?”

Oh.

_Oh._

Clark’s laughter echoed throughout the Batcave. Bruce looked at him as if he’s mad.

“I’m not dating Lois”

A confused Bruce was a very cute Bruce as well.

“What?”

“I mean, we did but we broke off a few years back” he shrugged.

“Oh” was the only sound that came out of Bruce’s kissable lips.

There was this permanent smile on Clark’s face as he watched the world’s greatest detective trying to process his words.

“I thought the world’s greatest detective would know about my relationship status,” said detective looked like he really wanted to rub Clark’s amused smile off his face.

“The information is irrelevant”

“Lois is dating a woman she met in London, by the way,” Clark helpfully added “It’s a long distance relationship”

The only reply he got was a grunt and Bruce rubbing his temple with his fingers.

“Does that mean I can kiss you, Bruce?” his big blue eyes sparkled and his smile widened. If Clark had a tail, it would have been wagging rapidly behind him.

Bruce glared at him, stomp closer and abruptly grabbed Clark by the collar and slammed their lips together. Teeth and tongues were involved in their hungry lust and love filled kiss. It felt better than any kiss Clark had before.

The kisses became more aggressive as Bruce backed him up, till Clark felt the edge of the chair behind him and he fell on top of it when Bruce pushed him down. He blinked up at the smirking Bruce, still a little dazed from the kiss.

“You can have more than a kiss, Clark. You’re single and available, right?”

“Very,” he said breathlessly.

Pants feeling even tighter on him as he watched Bruce climbed onto his lap with the grace of a cat. Their lips met again, hands feeling each other greedily and rubbing the bulge in their pants against each other.

The clothes were in the way, Clark grumbled impatiently, so he tore them off. Bruce gave him a raised eyebrow.

“That was a ten thousand dollar pants and a sixty-five thousand boxer you just ruined” Bruce did not seem to mind about the torn clothes though.

“Let’s worry about it later?” Though he couldn’t help but wonder why his undergarment cost more than his pants.

Bruce shoved two fingers into his own mouth, wetting them as much as he could. Then added the third finger as another hand expertly unbuckled Clark’s belt and undid the zipper. Clark watched as those swollen lips sucking and wetting those fingers while his own hands wandered from under Bruce’s tee shirt to his naked lower half. Teasingly rubbed Bruce’s inner thighs, earning a soft moan from him. The man on his lap returned his favour with more teasing, by rubbing Clark’s fully hardened member in between his cheeks. The friction only made them wanted more from each other.

When those fingers were wet enough, Bruce removed his fingers. Lowering his hand and rubbed them on his own entrance without breaking eye contact with Clark. Making sure he saw every expression of his as he prepared himself. Groaning at each finger that entered him and gasping whenever he fingered himself a little too deep.

The waiting for Clark was an agony. Being so close but unable to claim Bruce right there and now because Bruce stopped him. He whined impatiently.

“Bruce… Please” He couldn’t even touch himself!

“Shhh… Just a little more…” the whisper beside his ear sent shivers down his spines.

With a hand on Clark’s shoulder for support and knees on each side of his hips, Bruce lined him up. Then he dropped himself onto Clark. Both of them gasped at the overwhelming pleasure of feeling connected. Bruce was so hot and tight Clark would have come right there and now if Bruce moved.

Bruce only started moving when he adjusted himself. Raising his hips then sit back down on Clark’s cock.

“Oh shit, don’ get bigger now, big man. My ass will be torn apart”

Bruce was not helping either, that only made him harder and thrust his hips forward more.

Clark’s mouth was busy as well. If they were not in Bruce’s mouth, then it would be on Bruce’s neck, shoulder and chest. Placing love marks here and there or playing and sucking his nipples.

It did not take long for both of them to come. Strings of white stained Clark’s cheap blue shirt and Bruce’s stomach. Bruce gasped at the feeling of being filled. They laid their foreheads against each other, breathing hard as they kept staring at each other.  

“Clark”

“Hmm…?” called man hummed as he nuzzled his nose against the other’s neck.

“I love you”

He looked up, smiling so happily at Bruce with eyes filled with plain happiness and love.

“And I forgot to turn off the surveillance cameras in the Batcave” Bruce added.            

 

**Author's Note:**

> There! My first full smut scene. Might be a bit quick but I was never good in writing that. Or anything. Sobs  
> Anyway thanks for reading, I do hope you like it!
> 
> Oh and Lois's dating a woman from London who also happens to be Wonder Woman ;^)  
> I don't know why, I like them together


End file.
